


somos atracadores

by theinvisiblemay



Series: somos almas gemelas [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Flashbacks, Graphic Description, M/M, Realization, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblemay/pseuds/theinvisiblemay
Summary: the second heist is on, everyone’s ready, one gets injured and love is in the air.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: somos almas gemelas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712239
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	somos atracadores

everything has started about an hour ago. the squad broke into national bank of spain, causing panic in everyone who was inside and happiness mixed with shock in those, who were in their homes, jobs or on the streets. their heroes came back, but this time they fought not only for money, but also for justice.  
professor and lisbon were hiding in their camper, giving out orders as fast as a bullet. tokyo, bogota and denver were helping with all their equipment, meanwhile nairobi and berlin were taking care of hostages, trying to calm them down. what shocked everyone the most was that they all once again had to deal with arturito, who somehow managed to get into the bank before the doors closed. stockholm offered to keep an eye on him, making denver mad again. they were arguing way too much ever since they got married, which caused so many distractions in the entire group. even sergio tried his best and gave them a few advices, but apparently nothing worked.  
meanwhile palermo was standing on top of the stairs, enjoying his short moment of fame. this time he was the man in charge, and was so happy about gaining sergio’s trust he didn’t even care about the rest not being happy with the decision. only berlin and nairobi were on his side, the others thought that he’s too impulsive and unpredictable. and they were right.

when the situation was fully under control, martin took all the phones and aesthetically arranged them on a desk, leaving a proper note next to each device. then he called the professor, reporting the situation and receiving further orders. he looked around their small headquarters, looking for clues leading him to finding weapon they needed so much. he knew it’s somewhere here in this room - him and andres visited the bank a few months ago for a little inspection, but it was nowhere to be seen, not even on the most important and highly secured maps and plans. so finding it was the top priority for martin… until _he_ came into the room.  
"everyone’s calm, the entire equipment is here, we can get to work", said berlin with his bossy voice that could be heard only when he was working. he sat on a desk next to palermo, still having a gun in his hands. martin looked at him and gulped audibly, letting the memories from last month take control over him.

 _he put a gun to his head, once again trying to convince himself that it’s exactly what he should do. he was always prepared for anything, having worked as an engineer he always had a plan, even for the most minor inconvenience. and, on top of that, his anxiety issues made him overthink every word he said, so, obviously, a situation he was currently in was no surprise to him.  
_ _he was ready to pull the trigger, even started doing so, but suddenly the door opened with a loud bang and someone stormed into his room, closing the door even louder. after putting the gun down, martin turned around, hoping to see andres. unfortunately (or maybe not?) it was nairobi, ready to party with a bottle of whiskey and a pack of cigarettes in her hands. the second she realised what was just about to happen, she started screaming and swearing on top of her lungs. he didn’t react at all, was just listening and staring at the wall, letting tears stream down his face.  
__"palermo… palermo, god damn, wake up!", she screamed, hitting his face gently to have his attention. he caught her wrist unconsciously, and his grip was so tight, she quietly screamed in pain. martin took his hand away and started apologising, but nairobi shook her head in a reassuring gesture, then pushed him onto his bed and sat next to him.  
__"i just spoke to berlin and… if you want my help, you need to tell me. everything, from the very beginning".  
_ _when he finally finished his tragic love story, both of their faces were wet from tears and whiskey, none of them being able to say anything. nairobi covered palermo’s hand with her own and smiled softly.  
__"i know it’s hard for you now; trust me, i really do. but you also have to trust me that it’s not a good reason to shoot yourself in that pretty, but empty head. berlin is a dick, we all know that, but he really loves you. are you ready to sacrifice your life for him? cause, you know, to live for someone is one thing, but dying is something way different. i’m sure berlin would never forgive himself if you were dead. love isn’t worth that much of a sacrifice, my dear"._

"great, sergio also told me to start", said palermo, pushing the memories away. what mattered the most was here and now - now he couldn’t allow himself to dissipate. he got up, made sure all the phones are secured and headed to the exit, but berlin stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist.  
"we need to talk, whether you like it or not"  
"andres, we don’t have the time now…"   
"now or never, i don’t give a shit about your plans"  
martin sighed, allowed berlin to talk and went to grab a cup of coffee. he knew that the older one would once again try to clear the air between them. but andres wasn’t aware that palermo tried to kill himself because of his actions. and he never got the courage to tell him.  
"love is hard, martin, we both know that. but we are adults and it’s finally time for us to start telling the difference between real life and imagination…"  
"and you’re the one telling me that? you, the one who thinks that after the heist is over he'll live in a cute castle in florence with his adorable wife? that he'll manage to escape and hide forever, not being chased by the police? i'm begging you, andres, stop this shit. you're the last person to tell me what's real and what isn't".  
"ex wife".  
berlin's words shocked palermo so hard he spat out the coffee. he looked at him in disbelief, not being able to say anything.  
"a week before we left the monastery i got a letter from tatiana. she wrote that - quote - even though my heart aches, i have to leave you. i love you, andres, but i'm not brave enough to wait for you god knows how long, not being sure if i ever see you again" berlin laughed, but his eyes expressed deep sadness. "can you believe it, martin? i offered her everything i could, and she declined, because she didn't want to wait".  
"i would wait", whispered palermo, looking berlin straight into the eyes. andres stood up and approached martin, holding his gaze. he placed his hands on the younger one's arms and left a soft kiss on his forehead.  
"i know".  
both of them smiled, still looking deep into each other's eyes. they were more than ready to forget they're in the middle of a heist and just let the moment take them, but denver stopped them, storming into the room.  
"what the fuck, guys?! now's not the time! the hostages are escaping, and you're... whatever, just move!"  
the next second they were all running downstairs, armed from head to toes. they weren't aware that it could've been the last moment in which they had each other for themselves only.

the great hall turned into a living hell. tokyo and nairobi were standing at a gunpoint, surrounded by a few hostages. one of them was cesar gandia, the head of security - martin remembered him from their recon. he looked dangerous, but it's easy to incapacitate a person led by fear. martin, berlin and denver were on their positions at the first floor, pointing their guns at the rest.  
"i'm palermo and i'm the one in charge of this robbery. so, please, aim at my chest. i'm your most valuable target."  
when none of them moved, martin loaded his gun and took of his mask. the most dangerous object had him behind his back, which gave martin a huge advantage.  
"i'm talking to you, gandia. let me give you some advice: think of marisa, imagine your son juanito's angelic face, and put your fucking gun down very slowly".  
palermo smiled when the other one listened to his orders. he was too overwhelmed by the feeling of pride and relief to realise that gandia was slowly turning around. then a few things happened - the guards started to shoot, berlin, helsinki and denver did the same, and the man in charge fell down, feeling terrible pain all over his face and a deafening sound in his ears. it took him a long while to realise that gandia sent a bullet straight to a glass cabinet standing next to martin, which exploded and fell into pieces that were now covering the floor and palermo's entire face.  
he was lying on the ground, barely being able to breathe. he didn't scream, didn't call for help; he was just lying down addled, waiting for the massacre to be over. after a few minutes, that felt like infinity to him, martin heard and felt berlin somewhere next to him. he wanted to open his eyes to look at him, but then he noticed that they were open. he'd lost his sight.  
suddenly he didn't feel pain, anger and daze anymore. he only cared about not being able to see anymore. he won't be able to work, to admire sicilian sunsets, and, for him the worst, he'll never be able to see andres. he won't see emotions on his face, won't be able to help him tie his bowtie or match a suit to his shirt ever again. he clenched his teeth to still act like the tough one and allowed the rest to take him away. when helsinki gave him a strong painkiller, the reality started to fade. he didn’t feel the glass being taken out of his eyes, his worst wounds being taken care of, he didn’t feel being taken upstairs to rest. he was able to relax only when was lying down in their headquarters, being away from the most important moments and people in his life.

martin felt someone playing with his hair and his head resting on that person’s lap. they were singing quietly, making him feel like he was in heaven… maybe that’s where he was? maybe he died, and was now in the afterlife with berlin? _no, if i was dead, i wouldn’t go to heaven._

he tried to turn around to make himself more comfortable, and that’s when the singing stopped. he opened his eyes and saw andres smiling… wait. he  _ opened his eyes _ , he  _ saw _ . martin sat up happily, regretting it the second later, when he felt a terrible headache go through his head like some kind of a lightning. he lied down again, swearing, and gasped with visible relief.

"see, i wasn’t kidding when i said we’re soulmates. i was once lying down as well, overpowered by pain, with my head on a close person’s lap", said berlin, laughing quietly and running his hands through palermo’s hair. "and that person hurt me as well", he added, looking at a wall in front of him. "damn it, martin… i can’t even find words accurate enough to express my feelings when i saw you slowly leaving us. when your pulse was lowering, mine went too. when your breath was stopping, so was mine. it was the first time in my life i was so worried about someone’s life. please, i’m begging you, don’t ever allow for something like that to happen again…"

berlin couldn’t finish the sentence, since palermo covered his mouth with his hand. a few seconds later the hand was replaced by martin’s lips, the ones andres needed so much right now. the kiss was short and soft, but it expressed more than a thousand words. it wasn’t meant to fulfill their desires, but to reassure them that everything will be alright, no matter how complicated their situation gets. to reassure them that whatever happens, they will always have each other’s back. 

palermo allowed himself to rest for a bit longer, then stood up to get back to work, still being a bit drugged. he was happy to see again, but soon he realised only one of his eyes fully recovered, so he approached the mirror to check it out. there was a small patch on his left eye, similar to those that were given to the hostages. except this and his face being covered in small wounds and bruises, everything worked perfectly. martin laughed sarcastically - he looked like a pirate now, or, to fit into the current situation…

"nick fury", berlin finished his sentence, then went to answer the door. he let tokyo and nairobi in, allowing them to sprint to palermo. the girls started asking million questions per second, mostly about martin’s state of mind.

meanwhile andres looked at them, still standing by the door. he had only now realised that he was wrong for the major part of his life. now, looking at martin, he understood that he’s the only person he wouldn’t forgive himself for losing. palermo was the only one that was always by his side, the only one he could always count on.

berlin finally realised that the thing between him and martin is not only friendship and brotherhood, but also pure and reciprocated love. and this time he was ready to fully get involved in it.


End file.
